Reckless
by LittleLauren
Summary: Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, dutiful wife, loving mother of two, established Head of Magical Law Enforcement. How does she do it all? What if she wants more? Will a familiar argument with Ron get in the way of what she knows she can accomplish? This is a story of how Hermione became Minister of Magic. #Romione


A/N: I'm just gonna warn anyone who reads this: I'm in a weird Hermione mood. I don't think she's a bad person, but I do think she has a tendency to have tunnel vision. No one can stop her when she has her mind set on something. Not even Ron. And Ron's not a bad person either! He's a family man, so he's probably sacrificed a lot for Hermione's career already. Not everyone will agree with my head canon, but I don't mind. Everyone has their own opinions. Enjoy!

* * *

Reckless

She was proud. And excited. And nervous. And quite terrified.

Her efforts to eradicate the old laws constricting the liberties of all magical creatures were finally taking effect. And finally, something in the papers about the Golden Trio that was worth talking about. Hermione Granger's dissertation, _Magic for All_ , was so compelling that it was transcribed into a book. She was asked to go to Flourish and Blott's to celebrate her being on the Best Seller's list for three consecutive months back in 2010. She saved the article and the photograph that came with it: Ron kissing her on the cheek with a proud arm around her.

While completing that, she was also working on updating the Muggle Relation laws. She and Percy fought the Wizengamot diligently for years on this touchy subject. Their platform was to make it easier for Muggleborns and Muggle relatives of magical families to access the Wizarding World. Eventually, they thought it was a lost cause, until Hermione published her second book, _Muggle This, Muggle That_ , from her lengthy paper back in 2003.

Publishing her book could have jeopardized her career, knowing that it was an unpopular opinion. Ron was there for her when she was afraid that her efforts were all for naught because of a possible reckless decision. He supported it. He supported her.

And when it was received with high acclaim in 2014, Ron was by her side to celebrate her accomplishment. They and their children were in the paper then. Rose looked absolutely in her element, with her toothy grin and "accidental" posing. Hugo clung onto Ron's hand, a small, confused smile upon his face.

But this was different.

Hermione had a press conference in three hours. She had a decision to make. But she didn't want to do it alone.

"Hey, love," Ron greeted her from her door. Hermione was grateful for Ron's lunch breaks, but not today. "Ethel just let me in. Helps that I made her a sandwich as well."

He kissed her on top of her head and plopped down on the other side of her desk.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I'm really busy…"

Ron took a bite of his sandwich. "I see that," he replied sarcastically.

"Where are the kids?"

"Both at Mum and Dad's."

Hermione nodded. She started to ruffle the papers on her desk, but Ron stopped her with his free hand. His face was full of concern.

"I haven't seen you in days," he said seriously. "The kids barely see you. I know you're busy, but if something is wrong, you can tell me."

She considered him, and then glanced at the clock. She was losing time.

She began stacking her papers once more rather hurriedly this time. "I'm telling you I'm extremely busy."

"Fine," he said crossly, leaning back in his seat. "I'll wait. Some more."

"I know you're upset," she began. Her heart was pounding. She needed to make a decision soon. "But I have a conference."

"You've skipped conferences before."

"This is different, and I can't have you here right now."

"Why not?"

"You're stressing me out!" She was on the brink of a panic attack and they both knew it. Ron immediately stood up and jumped over to his wife's side.

"Hey," he whispered, holding her close. "Breathe, love. Just breathe."

Hermione did as she was told. As her breathing slowed, her mind cleared. But there was still a pain in her chest that she couldn't quite shake. Ron had been there for everything. And they've always talked about what would happen if Hermione became Minister of Magic. At the time, it was just a "what if" situation. But now, this was a very real possibility.

Breathing under control, she braved through an inevitable conversation. "What if I became Minister?"

Ron sighed. "We don't have to play this game again," he said softly. He sat her down in her chair while he took to the side of her desk. "I know how much that scares you."

"Please, can you humor me?" Hermione searched his eyes desperately.

He disliked when she got this way: she'd think up these scenarios and they'd argue them, just in case these opportunities became a reality. But to Hermione, it was easier. They'd already have an answer to something that wasn't an opportunity yet. He remembers the Minister of Magic argument very well, as it lasted for about a week. Afterwards, they have come to the conclusion that it would be best if Hermione declined the offer. Against his better judgment, he opened up the wound again.

"It's a magnificent opportunity, we've already established that."

Hermione nodded, biting the inside of her lip in thought.

He continued. "But the workload would be far too much. Rosie and Hugh miss you after a few days now. Just imagine how they'd feel if your gone for weeks on end."

"You've done the same," she robotically argued back. "When you were an Auror, going on missions all the time."

"But, as you recall, I quit when they were very young. So I could take care of them full time while you took your promotion."

"You make it seem like I never took care of them."

"Off track," Ron said sternly, getting red all the same. "Stay on track."

Hermione took a deep breath and changed her rebuttal. "The severance is substantial. Rosie and Hugh would have full benefits-"

Ron laughed, "Like more than they have now? Hermione, the only benefit to you being Minister is that England will be ruled under a reliable, headstrong, brilliant witch. Screw everything else that comes with it. We both know the kids already have enough money inherited for their own kids!" He leaned in, and Hermione began to feel tears forming. "Family comes first. That's always been the rule."

"But what if I'm doing this for my family?" Her tears fell freely now.

Ron stood up slowly, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "What if you _are_ doing this…?"

"I really don't want to fight about this-"

"Clearly you do," he said, rounding on her. "Why else would we be having this conversation for the hundredth time this month?"

Hermione gained some strength to retort. "I'm just running for office," she reasoned, stroking Ron's biceps. "There's no guarantee that I would be Minister."

Ron smiled sadly at his wife's chance at affection. "We both know you'll get it," he whispered.

Her heart dropped. "I won't do it if you say no."

And now, Ron was full of dark laughter. "I have said no. _You_ have said no. If you wanted to run for Minister, you should have just been honest with me from the beginning."

They stood there, both looking at each other in defeat. How did they get on opposite sides of her office so quickly?

Hermione glanced at the clock, fear creeping over her again. She sat back down in her chair, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. After taking another deep breath, she opened up the sandwich Ron had made her. It tasted like home, and love, and care. And she took it for granted.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you," she admitted. "You don't deserve that."

Ron took her apology as a sign that it was safe to resume his original seat. He also took a bite of his sandwich. They ate in silence for a while.

"How much longer do you have?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes found the clock again. "About two hours."

The defeat in Ron's posture was heartbreaking. "In some ways," he said, looking into her eyes yet again. "I always knew you'd do it anyway."

They smiled, but it was painful, strained.

And they talked the rest of those two hours as if nothing was wrong. Hermione wasn't about to have a press conference confirming or denying her running for Minister of Magic. Ron wasn't going to tell Rose and Hugo that their Mum has to be at work just a little while longer, and have to see their disappointed faces. It was all light and jovial and amicable. They talked about nothing of importance, making sure not to make passive aggressive remarks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Percy came in, clipboard in hand.

"Oh, Ronald, thank goodness you're here," he said. He surveyed him up and down. "You're going to wear that?"

"Perce-"

But Percy ignored him and walked over to Hermione. "It'll have to do. We don't have much time." He handed the clipboard over to Hermione, who signed it swiftly, wiping crumbs off of her face.

Percy took the clipboard back and clapped his hands together. "Alright," he smiled. "Ready?"

The pair followed Percy out of Hermione's department, onto the elevator, and closer to a huge room full of reporters. Before they reached the room, Ron pulled Hermione aside.

"Deep breaths," he said calmly, although his eyes remained unfeeling. "You can do this."

Hermione nodded. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Quickly, you two!" Percy's voice rang.

 _It's now or never…_

Ron followed his wife onto a small stage with a single podium. Lights flashed immediately as reporters called out both his and her names.

Hermione grabbed both sides of the podium and thought, for a millisecond, of what would happen if she decided not to take the job? Would her credibility be tarnished? Would people not think of her as a leader? Would she settle for a job that she's already topped?

It's always been her dream to be Minister, even if she never admitted it to anyone. She knew she could do it. She has proven herself worthy of the position time and time again, even when she was a teenager fighting Voldemort. She could help Harry out more with this blasted case that's been keeping her away from her family. And if everything goes to plan, she'd be a hero to many and she'd be able to spend much needed time with her children.

But then, what would happen if she did take the job? Would she miss Hugo's first bits of magic? Would she have to skip Rosie's first day at school? Would she have to pass on the Quidditch World Cup Final that Ginny had given everyone tickets for? Would her marriage hang in the balance?

 _No_. She could _never_ let that happen.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming here today." Her hands shook as her decision became more and more concrete in her mind. "I have been working. Although, when have I _not_ been working?" Some of the reporters chuckled. "But I have been working very hard for equality within our world. I have established a pay rate for House Elves, implemented an initiative to stop wizards and witches from hunting magical creatures for sport, and now, the laws separating us and the Muggle community are being updated as I speak. I have done a lot for our community. And would love to continue my service the best ways possible." She paused only for a second, preparing for the worst that was yet to come. "I am Hermione Granger, and I am running for Minister of Magic."

Applause, camera lights, and shouting came from the congregation of reporters below. This should have felt better. This was everything Hermione had ever wanted. And yet, the only person she wanted to make happy was currently behind her, not happy. He didn't place his arm around her proudly. He didn't kiss her cheek. Her children were not there.

But she was proud. And excited. And nervous. And quite terrified.


End file.
